The Viral Vector Core is a critical resource for Penn Diabetes Research Center (DRC) members interested in the use of viral vectors for gene therapy and basic research applications. The Vector core provides adenoviral vectors, adeno-associated viral vectors (AAV) and lentiviral vectors and offers a full range of services including cloning, DNA amplification and characterization, vector design and consultation. The Core is located within one of the premier gene therapy research laboratories in the country and specializes in the production and distribution of novel AAV serotype vectors and pseudotyped lentiviral vectors. The objectives of the DRC Vector Core are as follows: Using state-of-the-art facilities and dedicated professional staff, the Core will: (1) provide DRC Center members with access to advanced vector technologies for use in diabetes and related endocrine disorder applications; (2) work with DRC executive committee members to develop vectors or recombinant viruses specifically for use by DRC members; (3) transition newly created vectors with superior transduction profiles developed in Penn laboratories to the Core for validation and distribution to DRC members; (4) provide consultation to DRC members for vector construction and experimental design and (5) develop a web-based interface to accompany the recently developed Vector Core database to enable DRC members to request services, monitor the status of vector production and access historical data on all vectors produced for their laboratory by the Vector Core. The overall goal of the DRC Vector Core, like that of the larger Penn DRC, is to serve investigators at Penn and surrounding institutions, and aid in the advancement of diabetes-related research toward the goal of prevention, treatment, and cures for this devastating disease.